In the related art, a DVD player has a so-called resume function of resuming playback of a DVD disc from a scene displayed just before the DVD disc is ejected if the disc is once ejected during the playback and then loaded into the DVD player again.
This function can be achieved because, in the case of a DVD disc, various types of information, such as a disc ID (IDentification) for identification of the disc, a title number and a track number with which playback time can be controlled, and playback time, is stored in accordance with the format of the disc.
That is, when the DVD player once ejects the DVD disc during the playback, the DVD player stores various types of information such as the disc ID, the title number, the track number, and the playback time thereof.
Then, when a DVD disc is loaded into the DVD player, the DVD player determines whether or not the DVD disc is the ejected DVD disc by reading the disc ID, and then resumes playback processing from the scene displayed just before the ejection on the basis of the disc ID, title number, track number, and playback time that have previously been stored (for example, see PTL1 and PTL2).